life as we know it
by rockwitchu
Summary: High school ended, and life goes on. Aomine's off to the States, Momoi's planning training regiments and Kuroko watches them. Akashi meanwhile, already knows. Aomine/Momoi, Kuroko


A/N: This was meant to be a fluff but it got out of hand - thus the need to cut it into parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

1. _back to tomorrow_

"Please tell me you didn't forget anything," Momoi frowns as she catches the look Aomine is throwing her. "America isn't a train trip away you know, Dai-chan. And couriers are expensive."

Kuroko turns and sees the scowl lining his friend's face. "I got it all, Satsuki," he says and Kuroko notices the faraway look in his gaze. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Midorima snuffles, "Please don't. It's troubling enough that you don't in daily basis. I'd hate to see when you do."

Momoi leans against Kise and mouths scandalously, "He talks about destiny and such when he thinks! Specifically about you, Kagamin!"

Kagami looks appalled and Kuroko couldn't help but adds in, "I hope your relationship flourish more greatly in the states." Two years, one national meet and hundreds unofficial matches had brought the two aces in a makeshift understanding, but Aomine and Kagami would never claim their friendship in open. 'Stubborn idiots,' Momoi and Kise agreed, while Alex had giggled enthusiastically and exclaimed to everyone, 'unresolved sexual tension' when she came down to visit last year. Kagami was tempted to move out—if Alex had dropped by unannounced again—and Aomine sworned off any attempts to ogle Alex—despite her generous chest size. Aomine and Kagami glare and curse Kuroko on the spot heatedly. Hyuuga chokes in his laughter as Aida chuckles.

"So all those rivalry are just intense tension between you two?" Takao snickers beside Midorima and Aomine looks ready to murder as Sakurai tried to hold him. Touou had managed a splendor party for his leave earlier that week, with the past seniors dropping by. Sakurai, bitten by the melancholy, had commemorated a special bento for him. Their little commotion causes the crowd to shift their attention to their group. Kagami looks ready to die as Kise comforts him with 'supplies' in the future. Their cacophony comes to a quiet when the announcement is made. Kuroko spies Aomine's turning to Momoi.

Momoi is smiling as she converses happily with Kise and Kagami. Kuroko nears his long time friend, "She'll be bored without you."

"Hmph," manages Aomine. "She's going to bother the hell out of you, you know."

Kuroko smiles, "Momoi-san is a great company. And she'll be quite busy, helping around Aida-san." He wonders about Aomine, void of any watch in a faraway country. His worry comes a halt, Aomine-kun is nothing like the Aomine-kun he was before. He's strong and he will be stronger, this time with Kagami and his future teammates.

Momoi gasps as she hears their boarding call. She rushes to Aomine. "Dai-chan, Dai-chan," she urges, "Quick, there! You're parents are already waiting for you at the gates!" Kuroko sees the halfhearted attempt Aomine makes in a scowl.

He gives Kuroko a fist bump and that grin of his, that same grin that graces his face when they met on that deserted gym, years ago. He smiles and utters his farewell.

Akashi breaks the silence he'd keeps the whole time. "Kagami and Daiki," he starts, "they'll be fine." They watch as Aomine's mother hugs her son and a bashful Kagami. Izuki ponders out loud how a nice lady like that gave birth to Aomine. Kise joins in with his wonder as Aomine's father, a tall, burly man, clasped his son's shoulders with pride.

"His horoscope," concludes Midorima and all of them nod in agreement.

"Ah, Kagamicchi's going in!" Kise says with a wave. Momoi still has Aomine in her embrace. From the distance Kuroko spies the small smile on Aomine's face. Akashi chuckles at him. "Stop worrying Tetsuya." Aomine is walking now and everyone waves at them. Momoi cries happily. "They'll be fine too."

Kuroko nods. Akashi does knows best. He catches Momoi's hand as she walks toward them, eyes red with residue of tears.


End file.
